


Sleepwalking

by Zenece



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenece/pseuds/Zenece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>B'Elanna picks up her old habit of sleepwalking...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepwalking

Kathryn Janeway was roaming the corridors on the lower decks of her ship.   
The night shift had just begun, so Voyager was immersed in a peaceful silence. There was nothing to be heard but the faint hum of the engines and the soft swooshing sound of air being recycled.   
Kathryn leisurely sauntered through the hallways. This was her favorite activity when she felt restless at night or couldn’t sleep. Strolling through Voyager balanced her. 

When she rounded a corner, she saw an unfamiliar figure approach her. He or she was walking very slowly, trailing a hand across the wall.   
Kathryn frowned and moved towards the person. She suddenly halted as she recognized her. “B’Elanna?”   
The Lieutenant’s eyes were glassy and she didn’t show any sign of hearing or recognizing her Captain. She was also barefoot and dressed in her pajamas: gray shorts and matching tank top.   
For a second, Kathryn couldn’t help herself and stared at the smooth legs revealed to her. Then she shook her head. This was not the time, nor the place. 

Not quite sure what to do, Kathryn tapped her combadge.  
“Janeway to the Doctor.”  
“Yes Captain?” Came the half smug, half annoyed reply.   
“Lieutenant Torres appears to be… sleepwalking. Should I wake her?”  
“Hmm.” There was a short pause. “I wouldn’t exactly recommend it Captain. It’s not actually dangerous, but waking up can be very disorienting for a sleepwalker. They can be very frightened or even become violent.” He paused for effect and dryly continued. “Take into consideration that Lieutenant Torres has a quite… volatile nature and you might find it safer on your part to just gently guide her back to her bed.”

Kathryn rolled her eyes. “Thank you Doctor. I’ll do just that.”  
“She probably won’t remember a thing in the morning. Could you tell her to come to Sickbay before she goes to sleep tomorrow? I’ll monitor her sleep cycle to find out what could be causing it.”  
“I will. Thank you Doctor.”  
So, bring B’Elanna to bed huh? She could do that. As long as she avoided looking at those slender legs, she’d be fine.  
She caught up with B’Elanna, gently placing one hand on her back, the other around her arm and guided the woman to the nearest turbolift. 

“Deck nine.”   
As the doors swooshed shut, Kathryn put both hands around B’Elanna’s arms to hold her still. The woman squirmed and tried to break free.   
Not wanting to wake her, Kathryn let go but put her arm around the woman’s waist, pulling her closer and making shushing sounds.   
B’Elanna relaxed and leaned back against the Captain. Kathryn felt B’Elanna’s back press against her breasts and shuddered. This was torture. She silently prayed for the turbolift to hurry up, or she wouldn’t be responsible for her actions…  
Come on! It was only five decks up! 

Finally the lift slowed and the doors opened.   
With a little sigh of relief, Kathryn gently nudged B’Elanna forward. The woman leaned heavily on her and Kathryn felt herself losing her balance. She stopped just outside of the turbolift and placed B’Elanna’s arm around her shoulder to offer the woman some support. A soft round breast straining against gray fabric was now positioned scant inches from her head. Kathryn groaned. Luckily B’Elanna’s quarters were not far down the corridor.

By the time they reached the door, Kathryn was panting heavily. And it wasn’t completely from exertion… As she attempted to override the lock, B’Elanna turned into her and snuggled against her throat, mumbling something unintelligible.   
Kathryn whimpered and felt her body respond to the very close proximity of the woman that had starred in her dreams of the last few years. 

She hurried to open the doors and almost dragged B’Elanna inside, heading straight for the bedroom. Without much resistance she put the sleeping woman in bed and tucked the covers around her.   
Kathryn couldn’t help herself and tenderly kissed B’Elanna’s forehead, wishing her ‘sweet dreams’.   
After that she sped to her own quarters in search of a very, very cold shower.

 

~ ~ ~

 

“If there’s nothing else? Very well. Dismissed everyone.” Kathryn smiled as her senior staff exited the briefing room. “B’Elanna?”   
The Chief Engineer turned back to her Captain with a questioning look on her face.   
As soon as the others had left the room, Kathryn swallowed.  
“Sleep well last night?”   
B’Elanna cocked her head a little. “Captain?” 

Kathryn pursed her lips in an attempt to hide her smile. “I ran into you last night.” At B’Elanna’s frown she elaborated. “Apparently you were sleepwalking.”   
A surprised look adorned the Klingon’s features. “Really?” She paused pensively. “I haven’t done that since I was ten. At least, I think I haven’t…”   
Smiling reassuringly, Kathryn put her hand on B’Elanna’s arm. “Just report to Sickbay and let the Doctor monitor your sleeping cycle tonight. With a little luck he might find out why the sleepwalking is resurfacing.” 

~

B’Elanna eyed the monitoring device the Doctor had given her and pursed her lips. She’d have to ‘forget’ to put it on tonight; otherwise her ruse would be detected in no time. Maybe if she claimed to have fallen asleep on her couch, she could get away with it. But it probably would work only once.   
Ah well, in the mean time, she would have had her fun. A lopsided grin appeared on her face as she remembered how great Kathryn had smelled when she had nuzzled her neck.

~

“Captain Janeway has left her quarters.”   
The Computer woke B’Elanna out of her slumber. She bolted upright and chuckled as she realized she really had dozed off on her couch.   
She quickly got up, put on her pajamas and ruffled her hair.   
“Computer, locate Captain Janeway.”  
“Captain Janeway is in turbolift four.” Came the neutral reply.   
“What’s the destination of that turbolift?” She hoped Kathryn wasn’t headed for the Messhall. Because there was no way she was going to sleepwalk in the Messhall wearing those very short pajamas.   
“Turbolift four is heading to Deck thirteen.”   
B’Elanna smiled. Apparently she would be sleepwalking on Deck thirteen tonight…

~

Aha, there she was. B’Elanna took a deep breath and began her impression of a sleepwalker. She trailed her hand against the walls again and made shuffling noises with her feet so that Kathryn would definitely hear her.   
It worked. From the corners of her eyes she saw the Captain turn and notice her. She could barely suppress her delight as she saw Kathryn approach. 

Tonight she was going to take it a little further. She would boldly go where no one on this ship had ever gone before. The brave B’Elanna Torres, Chief Engineer of the U.S.S. Voyager, was going to try to kiss the great Captain Kathryn Janeway. And she could hardly wait. This was probably as close to Kathryn as she was ever going to get.   
It had taken her long enough to devise this strategy. There was almost no way it could go wrong.

~

Kathryn sighed as she approached her Chief Engineer. She really didn’t think she could handle a repeat of the previous night. The cold shower hadn’t helped at all and her dreams had been extremely… eh… vivid.   
She slowly walked alongside B’Elanna, not trusting herself to touch the other woman. But there was no alternative, was there? She wasn’t very inclined to wake her up, and she couldn’t exactly leave her alone. That left her with guiding her back to her quarters.  
Unless…  
Unless she just followed her around and made sure B’Elanna didn’t hurt herself. Eventually she would lie down and sleep anyway, right?   
She backed up a little and watched B’Elanna move around.

~

B’Elanna had to use every ounce of willpower she possessed not to look behind her. Where was Kathryn? Why was she not leading her back to her quarters? Surely she hadn’t left her here alone, prone to the many dangers that lurked around every corner, which could cause serious injuries to the average sleepwalker?   
Just as she was about to give up her play and look back, she heard a shuffling sound behind her and a muffled cough that was unmistakably the Captain’s. 

So she hadn’t abandoned her. But then what the hell was she doing? This wasn’t part of the Master Plan of B’Elanna Torres!   
And what on Earth was she supposed to do now? Endlessly walk through the corridors on Deck thirteen?  
As she neared an access port to the Jeffries tubes, an idea formed in her head. If Kathryn wanted to follow her around, she’d make sure that the tour was interesting…

~

Kathryn frowned as she saw B’Elanna open the access port to Jeffries tube thirty-seven alpha. What was that woman up to?   
Since she couldn’t very well leave her alone, especially not when she was crawling around in the Jeffries tubes, she followed B’Elanna inside.   
The Engineer led her through an entire maze of passageways at an amazing speed for a sleeping woman. Kathryn had trouble keeping up with her.   
As she rounded a corner she saw the narrow corridor led to a dead end.

~

After crawling for what seemed like an infinite amount of time, B’Elanna decided that she’d had it with the Jeffries tubes. She rounded a corner that she believed led to an access port, but it didn’t open and she remembered they’d had sealed it off a few days ago. This was just great. It had been fun in the beginning, but now she was just plain tired. She was just going to turn around and find the nearest exit to her quarters so she could get some sleep, Master Plan be damned.  
As she turned around she saw the Captain sitting on her knees, trying to gauge B’Elanna’s response to the closed port.   
A new idea formed in her head. What if she just laid down here and pretended to go to sleep?   
She closed her eyes, sank to the floor and curled up, letting out a deep breath. 

~

Kathryn’s eyes widened in disbelief as she saw B’Elanna fall asleep. Now what?  
She couldn’t leave her here. And she couldn’t drag B’Elanna all the way back trough the Jeffries tubes either. Great. Just great. That left her with only one option. Her next command would look fantastic in the ship’s logs. She sighed and scooted over to B’Elanna to take her in her arms since the Klingon wasn’t wearing her combadge.   
“Computer, initiate site-to-site transport: Kathryn Janeway to the bedroom of B’Elanna Torres’s quarters.” 

~

They materialized on the floor together. B’Elanna took her chance and snuggled closer against the flesh that haunted her dreams. She heard Kathryn whimper as she accidentally brushed her left breast in the process.   
Deceptively strong arms were wrapped around her torso and she felt herself being half carried, half dragged to bed.   
Kathryn gently put her down, but B’Elanna refused to let go of her supple body, which made Kathryn tumble on the bed as well. 

Their mouths were only inches apart.   
B’Elanna’s insides were on fire. If she was going to do it, she’d have to do it now. Without thinking it over she closed the distance between them and pressed her lips against Kathryn’s, expecting to be pushed away immediately.   
Kathryn however found herself unable to resist and softly kissed B’Elanna back. 

One sweet, loving kiss was shared, because one simply had to be enough.  
Afterwards Kathryn quietly got up and left the room without seeing that B’Elanna was wide-awake and completely stunned.   
In the corridor she paused for a moment, put her face in her hands and wiped the tears from her eyes. How she whished that she had the courage to tell B’Elanna how she felt. But she simply couldn’t. If only things were different. 

Behind her, doors opened. Slender arms were wrapped around her and gently led her back inside.   
B’Elanna stared in her eyes ever so slowly closed the distance between them until their lips touched again and confirmed true feelings like words never could.


End file.
